


weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Just a little Sam POV.





	weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable

**Author's Note:**

> There was more here than I could honestly handle. I honestly misted up a couple of times. The only bite sized chunk I could deal with was why Sam was late to the investigation the next morning. Also, I was in a hotel with no CW (what kind of hospitality is that?!!) so I wrote this instead of watching the episode y'all are squeeing about. I don't know that I'll be able to write much about that one, either.

"See ya at eight," Donna says, her smile subdued and un-Donna-like. "That's not too early, is it?"

Sam appreciates the attempt at humor, but the best he can do is a wan smile and a wave. 

He can't believe Dean even still _has_ the CB radio stashed in the car – _where? honestly!_ – and then he's annoyed when it freaking works. Of course Dean would catch a clue on a statistically improbable CB radio. Everything's turning up roses for Dean.

And he can't complain about the timing – at least it gets Dean out of his hair for a while. It's not like Dean understands. He appreciates Dean's concern and that he's trying to help, but… he's just so far off the mark on this one. And Sam doesn't have it in him to explain.

So he researches what he can, including other dreamwalkers, astral travel, where the hell Cas is, and plain old monster cases. He catches himself drifting more than once, but he does a thorough enough job that he feels satisfied when he finally drops into bed. 

Dean's asleep already. That suits Sam. He was waiting for Dean to fall asleep because he doesn't want him to know just how little sleep Sam's getting. He'll probably doze a little around four, but his body gets up with the sun and no matter how tired he is, he can't drop back off.

He can stay in bed though, futilely hoping he's going to drowse for just another few minutes. At least he can today, because Dean was gone when he woke up. So he rolls over and rolls over and rolls over until it's 7:30 and he knows its too late to get there by 8:00 but now he's got an adrenaline rush and it gets him moving, at least. 

Showered, dressed, Ubered to the station, and he walks in the door at 8:10. A reasonable time. A lot of people show up ten minutes late to things. Donna doesn't know him well enough to know he's been early his entire life. Maybe she'll assume he's lazy about time, like everyone thinks Dean is. (It's wrong, Dean's usually earlier than Sam, but something about him screams "that guy that's always 15 minutes late.")

He doesn't need to say anything; if he doesn't make a big deal of it, maybe she'll just tease him and let it go. "Sorry I'm late," he says, because his brain does what it wants, apparently.

Donna doesn't even tease him; she also doesn't say how much it makes it seem that he doesn't care about her niece. He's thankful for keeping her opinion in silence.


End file.
